Sandro Acerbo
Sandro Acerbo (born Alessandro Ancidoni; September 5, 1955) is an Italian voice actor.1 He is the Italian dub of Dr. Larry Nelson in Sarah Lee Jones since 1994. Dubbing roles Animation * Mike Wazowski in Monsters University * Mike Wazowski in Party Central * Hathi Jr. in The Jungle Book * Patch in One Hundred and One Dalmatians * The Prince in Happily Ever After * Blackberry in Watership Down * Christopher Robin Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree Live action * Rusty Ryan in Ocean's Eleven * Rusty Ryan in Ocean's Twelve * Rusty Ryan in Ocean's Thirteen * Agent J in Men in Black * Agent J in Men in Black II * Agent J in Men in Black 3 * Marty McFly / Marty McFly Jr. / Marlene McFly in Back to the Future Part II * Marty McFly / Seamus McFly in Back to the Future Part III * Carlisle Cullen in Twilight * Carlisle Cullen in The Twilight Saga: New Moon * Carlisle Cullen in The Twilight Saga: Eclipse * Carlisle Cullen in The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1 * Carlisle Cullen in The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2 * Jimmy Olsen in Superman * Jimmy Olsen in Superman II * Jimmy Olsen in Superman III * Lenny Luthor in Superman IV: The Quest for Peace * Alex P. Keaton in Family Ties * Jerry Seinfeld in Seinfeld * Paul Maclean in A River Runs Through It * Aldo "The Apache" Raine in Inglourious Basterds * Gerry Lane in World War Z * John Smith in Mr. & Mrs. Smith * Tristan Ludlow in Legends of the Fall * Louis de Pointe du Lac in Interview with the Vampire * David Mills in Seven * Michael Sullivan in Sleepers * Frankie McGuire in The Devil's Own * Heinrich Harrer in Seven Years in Tibet * Joe Black in Meet Joe Black * Tyler Durden in Fight Club * Mickey O'Neil in Snatch * Jerry Welbach in The Mexican * Tom Bishop in Spy Game * Richard Jones in Babel * Jesse James in The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford * Chad Feldheimer in Burn After Reading * Benjamin Button in The Curious Case of Benjamin Button * Mr. O'Brien in The Tree of Life * Billy Beane in Moneyball * Jackie Cogan in Killing Them Softly * Samuel Bass in 12 Years a Slave * Don "Wardaddy" Collier in Fury * Roland in By the Sea * Ben Rickert in The Big Short * Max Vatan in Allied * Glen McMahon in War Machine * Mike Lowrey in Bad Boys II * James T. West in Wild Wild West * Deadshot in Suicide Squad * Del Spooner in I, Robot * Alex "Hitch" Hitchens in Hitch * Chris Gardener in The Pursuit of Happyness * Robert Neville in I Am Legend * John Hancock in Hancock * Tim Thomas in Seven Pounds * Cypher Raige in After Earth * Judge in Winter's Tale * Jeff Bullington in Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues * Nicky Spurgeon in Focus * Bennet Omalu in Concussion * Howard Inlet in Collateral Beauty * Daryl Ward in Bright * Genie in Aladdin * Michael Banks in Mary Poppins * Kurt Von Trapp in The Sound of Music * Leo Bloom in The Producers * Steven Kovacs in The Cable Guy * Alan Simon in Torch Song Trilogy * Steven Schats in The Last Shot * Nick Tatopoulos in Godzilla * Walter Kresby in The Stepford Wives * Slide in Tower Heist * Jack McCall in A Thousand Words * Ian Malcolm in The Lost World: Jurassic Park * Willie Conway in Beautiful Girls * William Kent in The General's Daughter * Harry Sultenfuss in My Girl * Harry Sultenfuss in My Girl 2 * Austin Millbarge in Spies Like Us * Steven Mills in My Stepmother Is an Alien * Brand Walsh in The Goonies * Jamie Conway in Bright Lights, Big City * Alex Finch in Chances Are * Thomas J. Whitmore in Independence Day: Resurgence * Ed Masterson in Wyatt Earp * Peter Strahm in Saw IV * Peter Strahm in Saw V * Gobler in Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark * Malcolm in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes